Only a phone call away
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. ou "Trevor est un connard". Tag à l'épisode 3 saison 1. Que se serait-il passé si, après sa confrontation avec Trevor, Mike était en colère et appelait Harvey pour se calmer ?


**Histoire originale ici : www*fanfiction*net/s/7802357/1/Only-A-Phone-Call-A way (remplacez les * par des points)**

**Only a phone call away**

**By Kenna J**

Trevor était un connard.

C'étaient les seuls mots qui traversaient l'esprit de Mike tandis qu'il sortait en claquant la porte de l'immeuble abritant l'appartement de son ex meilleur ami. Il passa son sac en bandoulière par dessus sa tête et enfonça ses mains profondément dans ses poches pour les empêcher de trembler. L'adrénaline ne semblait pas vouloir retomber malgré ses efforts pour retrouver son calme.  
Il s'était battu avec Trevor avant. Bon sang, quand ils étaient enfants, ils avaient deux ou trois disputes par semaine. Mais pas comme ça. Cette fois c'était différent. Quand ils étaient enfants, c'était toujours à propos d'un détail, d'une bêtise, c'était presque pathétique. Ça ne pouvait même pas s'appeler vraiment une dispute : deux enfants se bagarrant et s'égratignant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent simplement à en rire.  
Cette fois, Mike avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas envoyer à Trevor un vrai coup de poing sachant qu'un jour, il allait le regretter. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en colère, aussi _frustré_, en se disputant avec Trevor. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, Trevor avait été son meilleur ami.  
Que diable venait-il de se passer ?  
Quand il arriva à son appartement, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait été tellement blessé par cette querelle avec Trevor qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait marché vraiment vite. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de courir un marathon et pourtant, la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de rester tranquille. Arpentant son appartement, Mike frappa du poing dans chaque surface dure près de laquelle il passa, ne désirant rien plus qu'extirper la colère et la frustration de son esprit.  
Quand il repensa à la bagarre, il eut envie de hurler. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Trevor l'avait mis à terre. Est-ce que ça avait fait mal ? Mike s'était senti essoufflé sur le moment mais à présent il ne ressentait rien d'autre que l'adrénaline traversant son corps comme de petits chocs électriques.  
Mike s'assit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, prenant de profondes et lentes inspirations pour se calmer. Ça ne le fit pas se sentir mieux. Il plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en tira son téléphone, composant son numéro avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait.  
- Gamin, les heures de boulot sont terminées. Crois-le ou non, j'ai une vie en dehors de Pearson & Hardman, dit la voix d'Harvey depuis l'autre extrémité de la communication.  
Mike perçu le son aisément identifiable d'une femme gloussant à l'arrière plan. Formidable, faites confiance à Mike pour appeler Harvey quand il était sur le point d'être chanceux.  
- Désolé. Je vais, hum... Ce n'est pas important. Je vais vous laisser... Uh... Bye, Harvey.  
- Mike ? le retint Harvey, faisant taire la personne en sa compagnie que Mike supposait être une fille.  
- Oui ?  
- Tout va bien ?  
Mike pinça la base de son nez et secoua la tête. Avait-il vraiment appelé Harvey pour se lamenter sur ses problèmes ? Bien que ce soit Harvey qui semble vouloir savoir si Mike allait bien. Il soupira et dit la seule chose qui expliquait exactement son état mental.  
- Trevor est un connard, dit-il à Harvey et il attendit l'inévitable réplique : "Tu m'appelles pour me dire ça ?" ou quelque chose d'approchant.  
Cette réponse ne vint jamais. Il y eu un bruit de mouvement de l'autre côté du téléphone, suivi par des protestations de femme comme il se glissait hors du lit.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Harvey et Mike aurait pu jurer qu'il avait l'air... _soucieux _?  
Mike passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira une fois de plus. Cette conversation semblait ridicule à présent qu'il était plus calme. Néanmoins, Mike expliqua à Harvey ce qu'il s'était passé. Parler de sa confrontation avec Trevor ne fit que rouvrir la blessure. Vers la fin de son récit, il était à nouveau sur ses pieds et arpentant son appartement.  
- Es-tu blessé ? questionna Harvey.  
- Non, juste... Je ne sais pas. Frustré, je suppose. Je lui ai dit que je pensais que j'étais meilleur que lui. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.  
Mike s'appuya contre le mur et laissa tomber sa tête, sa main libre reposant dans sa poche en écoutant Harvey.  
- Tu te souviens de ton entretien d'embauche, quand je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais reparler à Trevor ?  
- Je sais, Harvey. Je suis désolé. C'est juste...  
- Laisse-moi finir.  
Harvey interrompit son associé au milieu de sa phrase. Mike garda le silence, permettant à Harvey de poursuivre.  
- Je sais qu'il est ton meilleur ami, mais je savais qu'il allait finir par te blesser. Je dois admettre, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait physiquement, mais eh je suppose que je dois avoir tort parfois.  
- Harvey Specter, ayant tort ? Que quelqu'un appelle les journalistes, dit Mike avec un gloussement, sa posture se relaxant quand Harvey joignit son rire au sien.  
- Ne t'y habitue pas, gamin.  
Mike desserra sa cravate et ôta sa veste, traversant l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre pour se percher au bout du lit. Harvey était silencieux de l'autre côté de la ligne, presque comme s'il avait besoin que Mike dise quelque chose.  
- Je ne pensais pas que Trevor pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour me surprendre. Plus maintenant.  
- Est-ce qu'on peut éviter de parler de Trevor ? Entendre le nom de ce gars me donne en quelque sorte envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.  
- Bonne chance pour ça, rit Mike, déboutonnant son pantalon et le laissant tomber jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de l'éloigner d'un coup de pied. Ce type a des reflexes de chat.  
- Tu es sérieusement en train de me dire que tu ne l'as même pas touché une fois ?  
Mike secoua la tête et sourit, penchant la tête pour coincer son téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule afin de pouvoir déboutonner sa chemise.  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je fais l'amour, pas la guerre.  
De l'autre côté de la communication, Harvey fut silencieusement heureux que ce soit seulement une conversation téléphonique et que Mike ne puisse pas le voir. Si son jeune associé pouvait observer la manière dont il arpentait le sol, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude et une expression coléreuse déformant ses traits chaque fois que le nom de Trevor était mentionné, Mike aurait pu réaliser à quel point Harvey mentait quand il disait qu'il ne se souciait pas de lui.  
Mike ôta ses chaussettes en dernier avant d'éteindre la lumière et de grimper sur le lit. Il tint le téléphone près de son oreille pendant quelques secondes encore avant de parler.  
- Est-ce que je devrai vous payer pour cette consultation ?  
- Chaque seconde, plus les intérêts. J'enverrai la facture à Trevor, lui dit Harvey.  
Mike aurait pu juré qu'il pouvait _entendre_ le sourire en coin d'Harvey dans sa voix.  
- Essaye de dormir un peu, gamin, ordonna Harvey. Et ne sois pas en retard demain. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire avec Mckernon Motors.  
- Oui chef.  
Mike raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant de rouler sur le côté pour trouver une position confortable. Il était content d'avoir appelé Harvey, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il allait essuyer quelques commentaires à propos de ses "hormones de femmelette" au travail le lendemain. Ça n'avait pas d'importance toutefois ; Harvey avait réussi à faire partir sa colère et sa frustration et il serait heureux d'accepter n'importe quelle moquerie de la part du plus âgé pour montrer sa gratitude.

END

**Un petit geste pour la traductrice ? Passez voir mon site : alienorgauthier*doomby*com/ (remplacez les étoiles par des points)**


End file.
